Hide and Seek Miscellaneous Characters
The good, the bad, and the almost irrelevant. They are the miscellaneous characters that are there to answer that one question, explain away that one plot hole, assist in adding development to that actually relevant character, or give that good (or bad) advice. We usually never learn their names. They are there and they are gone as soon as they serve their purpose often never to be seen again. They may not be the most memorable but definitely have a role to play. Chapter 1 Mom She is you and Caleb's mother. She has been killed by Mr. Harmon in Chapter 1. However, her soul has been captured by him. During the hide and seek game, she intended to help you but got attacked by Jasper and cause her dead. Dad He is you and Caleb's father. He has been killed by Abby Harmon in Chapter 1. However, his soul has been captured by Mr. Harmon. During the hide and seek game, he has been killed by Caleb. Officer Jomes He is one of the officers. Chapter 2 Officer Linda She is one of the officers. After you guys' investigation finished, she took you guys go to Mr. Harmon's mansion. If you choose to fight at the end of the story, she will appears in Chapter 15 and implied that she feels that you need help and come to get you. Her character model has been reused to many other characters such as: *Tammy from HiS *Alli from Inject me Sweetly Chapter 3 Rosemary She is the former gardener in Mr. Harmon's mansion. Although her death hasn't been implied, but it can be confirmed that she has been killed by Mr. Harmon. During the hide and seek game, her mouth has been sewed by Mr. Harmon since she wants to tell you something. After she agrees to help you, she got killed by Jasper. Unnamed Child She is one of the victims of Mr. Harmon. But it is unknown that how she got killed by Mr. Harmon. After Chapter 3, she never appeared again. Chapter 7 Violet Harmon She is Mr. Harmon's daughter and Abby's half-sister. Since she is against the plan of Mr. Harmon. She got killed by him to get more powers. Throughout the story, she will confess to you about the truth and tell you to get something from him. However, Mr. Harmon changes it and her plans failed. In the end, she and your other friends got into hide and seek game, it is unknown that if she is alive or not since the story doesn't give her status. Tate He is one of your friends. Since Violet's plans failed, he got into the hide and seek game, after you killed Caroline accidentally, he stares at you but say nothing. He got killed by Caleb during the game. Caroline She is Jasper's sister and one of your friends. Since Violet's plans failed, she got into the hide and seek game, while you intended to killed Rosemary, you accidentally killed her during the game. Chapter 10 Creeper She is one of the victims of Mr. Harmon. She has been ordered by Mr. Harmon to captured you guys. During the end of the story, she has been combined with Mrs. Harmon by Mr. Harmon. Chapter 11 Three Masked Children It is unknown that how they got killed by Mr. Harmon. But it is implied that they are siblings. Chapter 12 Unnamed Man It is unknown that how he got killed by Mr. Harmon. But it is implied that he is Mr. Harmon's father. During the hide and seek game, he helps you get away from Jasper but he got killed by him during the game. Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Hide and Seek' Characters